Pretty Cure USA: The PreCure Of America
by PGM2602
Summary: The demonlord Injustice attacks the earth via the USA,with the help of his soldiers called Ghouls he plans to harness the fear and terror of humans to conquer the rest of the world. Meanwhile seven girls in the eastern US are chosen by the ancient Guardian of Precure. Together with both the Aloha and Bomber Girls precure,they fight against fear and oppression as - THE PRECURE USA!


_**PRECURE USA**_

_**A PRETTY CURE FAN SERIES SET IN THE USA.**_

_**SYN: 7 GIRLS WHO LIVE IN THE US ARE otaku [fans] of the precure anime series, often desiring to become Pretty Cure like the warriors they see on tv. **_

_**Their lives changed the day they entered a spooky mansion on a dare and freed two fairies who were trapped there, in gratitude they granted the girls wish, transforming them into the first American Precure Warriors, PreCure USA!**_

_**Disclaimer: This fic is original and is inspired by Pretty Cure and Saban's Big Bad BeetleBorgs Tv show, so don't be surprised if you've read their exploits as familliar as is their encounters with the current Precure Warriors. I don't own them but the PC USA CHARACTERS are mine all mine.**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Stacy Whitney Aka: Cure Pegasus**_

_**Daphne Crenshaw Aka :Cure Aquilla**_

_**Molly Benson Aka: Cure Cygnus**_

_**Elena Ramirez Aka: Cure Phoenix**_

_**Jenny Ransom Aka: Cure Apollo**_

_**Jamie Li Mulan Aka: Cure Draco**_

_**Takeiko Odashu aka : Cure Orion**_

_**Fairies: Celeste: Fairy Dragon who can take human form as a girl**_

_**Cumulus: Fairy Phoenix who can take human form of a boy.**_

_**Enen: Fox-like fairy,graduate of the Fairy school [PRECURE ALL STARS NEW STAGE 2-3]**_

_**Ghuru: raccoon-like fairy,also graduate of the fairy school.[PRECURE ALLSTARS NEW STAGE 2-3]**_

_**Unfortunately the girls also freed their enemies by accident, they're called the Ghoul, emissaries of the demons Chaos and Injustice, who transported to the earth to intercept the fairies, but got trapped with them in the mansion in the late 1800's. **_

_**The Ghouls Often take the form of movie monsters, classic and current, to gather fear and spirit energies from humans. These energies are used to resurrect their master the Mega Demon Wickedness. It's up to the new PreCure to zap them off earth and keep Order and Justice in America and the world.**_

_[Saban's Big Bad Beetle-borgs Theme begins as comic pages stream and spin into title_

**_LEGENDARY WARRIORS PRETTY CURE USA]_**

**_Seven typical average girls_**

**_livin' in the USA,_**

**_Read their manga and wish that they_**

**_are the All New Pretty Cure!_**

**_Fairies: PRETTY CURE!_**

**_All- New- Pretty Cure_**

**_All-New- Pretty Cure_**

**_ON a dare- three went inside- -a spooky haunted mansion,_**

**_Just by chance, freed 2 fairies who made them Pretty Cure!_**

**_OH OOH OH OH ! Oh Oh Oh oh!_**

**_All New-All- New- PreCure-_**

**_Hey, look! Now they're super heroines armed with super powers!_**

**_[YAY!]_**

**_Taken from the Manga book, they're the Precure USA!_**

**_CURE PEGASUS : THAT"S US!_**

**_Pre-Cure USA!_**

**_PRE- CURE USA!_**

**_Ghouls and demons everywhere!_**

**_Catch them,catch them if you dare!_**

**_Stop injustice &amp; Chaos from -spreading in the USA!_**

**_PRE-CURE U-S-A!  
PRE-CURE U-S-A  
PRE-CURE U-S-A  
PRE-CURE U-S-A!_**

**_[theme ends]_**

[School bell rings as kids stream out of Benjamin Franklin Jr. High School, a large building in the middle of Hawthorne, NJ. scene cuts to the american flag waving in the wind as three girls ride their bikes downtown to the local comic book store]

**Staci** : Hurry it up Slo-moes! The latest Precure manga's just arrived and I don't want to be late to get the first copy,

**Daphne**: Keep your skirt on Stace! The shipment comes every Wednesday at 2:30 so we'll be there in plenty of time.

**Molly**[grinning] : besides, we're all want to get our hands on the latest precure comic the same as you do.

**Elena** : not to mention that Keiko, Jenny and Jamie are going to meet us there, they've already reserved them for us Chica so there's no need to worry.

As the girls sped toward the comic shop to perchase the latest Precure comics, far above them in the sky, two figures a fox and a raccoon are keeping a vigilant eye on them.

**Ghuru:** _Are you Sure that these are the chosen ones, the PreCure NEO?_

**ENEN; **_Yes I'm sure they are the ones they've been looking for. _

_They're the ones who will awaken the lost ones imprisoned in the mansion._

**Ghuru:** _But why here? In America of all places? Most of the Precure are in Japan are they?_

**ENEN:** _Yes but because the Ghouls chased them here years ago,awakening the guardian spirit of this place,_

_they overshot the present time and landed in the past prompting her to imprision them in stone and to put the fairies to sleep for a hundred years so that they'll meet the Precure in this century._

**Ghrureru : **_Nonetheless we may have to keep an eye on them,they may know about the Precure from reading books, but I don't think they know about BEING Precure!_

_{They flew off invisibly while the girls arrive at the comic book store downtown where the rest of the girls were waiting impatiently.]_

**Kieko:** About time you girls showed up. The shipment just arrived two hours ago,and the latest Precure Manga are on the shelves now!

**Jamie:** What took you so long? we've been waiting for about three hours.

**Jenny: **Enough already You two! Let's just get inside and check out the latest Precure manga before they 're all sold out,'kay?

**Elena:** then what are we waiting for chicas? An invite? Vamanos already let's read some Pretty Cure!

[All seven enter the comic book shop, called _HEROIC HEAVEN _, a large comic store that is chock full of comics, games, anime and of course cos-play costumes.

They then head directly to the manga section where a handsome teen is helping stock the books on the shelves]

Lance: hey girls! what's up?

All: [singsong] HEEY LAANCE!

Lance: The newest Precure Mangas are here on the shelves. So take a look at them before you buy OK?

All: OK! And thanks Lance!

[AS the girls choose a volume from the shelves, two snobby girls come in, one intending to flirt with Lance, while the other goes toward the reading nook where the girls are. Stacy looks up and nudges Elena, who in turn nudges the others.]

**Stacy:** Tweevil Alert! Double Trouble is in the building!

**Elena: **_Caramba! _Not those two again!

**Jenny: **Ignore them guys, become rubber so the insults can bounce off you.

**Kieko:** and let what they say bounce of us and stick to them. The "I'm Rubber, You're Glue " Bit, got it!

**Jamie: Ditto!**

**Molly:** Ditto!

**Daphne:** Double Ditto!

[They keep on reading the books while one twin Minnette, tries to flirt with Lance, the other twin, Nanette decides to snipe on all seven to get a rise out of one of them]

**Nanette: **Well, well, well. Look at the babies reading their baby books. What's the matter, Jamie darling, the adult lit too much for you?

**Molly:** Don't let her get to you Jamie!

**Stacy: **Whatever you've got to say Nanny-poo, you'd better say it to our faces.

**Elena; O**r if not chica, just turn around and crawl back under whatever rock you've slithered from.

**Nannette: **Oh ho ho ho! So funny I forgot to laugh out loud! You're really hilarious Chica, you Can be in television.

**Stacy:** and You should be with all the air heads that follow you around instead of insulting us with lame-oid puns.

**Molly: **What happened to them? Did they ditch you or the other way around?[winks at Jenny, who stifled a giggle]

**Nannette: **To put it simply[tosses her hair], I 'm bored and wanted the excitement so I decided to go the old Hartwell Manner to see if it's haunted.

**Jenny:** That old wreck!? Even a 8-year-old knows that place is totally condemned and scheduled for demo but nobody tried.

**Daphne: **Why not?

**Jenny: **Construction equipment kept breaking down, Voices were heard inside the house ,a really spooky fog keeps flowing out of the house .

**Kieko: **And anytime someone goes in to investigate,they come right out screaming and running like that hell-hounds are at their tail bones.

**Nannette: **And what if I were to tell you that I've already spent a night in the house? [winks at twin sister]

**Jamie: **I'd say that You're lying through your pretty little teeth!

**Molly:** In fact I'd know you'd been in that house if you had some proof, but you don't cause you must have run out the same way everybody did.

**Elena: **Besides You've been lying to make yourself look good, how do we know that you're not just fibbing about the whole thing?

**Nannette:** As a matter of fact I do have proof[pulls out a woman's compact and puts it on the table] right here!

**Jenny:** WHOA! where'd you get that!?

**Jamie : **Probably out of a knock off or thrift shop. That's a total fake right there if that's your proof.

**Molly: **better take a closer look at this Jamie,it doesn't look like a fake to me.

**Kieko: **She's right! It looks pretty authentic from this angle too.

**Elena: **_Que Eso_? Are you serious_ chica?_

**Nanette:** Oh I am serious _chica_, very dead serious and now it's time for you dear Stacy, to put your money where your mouth is .

**Stacy: **And what might that be _dearie?_

**Nanette: **You and two of your little friends spend the night in the manor from 8:00 PM to 5:00AM on saturday morning. If You can do that, I' and my sister will leave you youngsters alone, if you run out between the hours specified, you and your little friends will be our servants and you, _Stacy,_ will submit to a makeover to be one of us.

**Molly: **Y_ou're Banana crackers if you think we'll accept a loony wager from the two of you_!

**Jenny: **_Shove off sister and take your fake proof with you!_

**Stacy:**_ Hold IT!_ I like the idea of you two leaving us alone, so we'll take that wager with a condition of my own: If we win the wager,not only will you leave us alone, but you'll apologize to every student you've antagonized,browbeaten and conned into doing your schoolwork for three whole years NO EXCEPTIONS!

**Minnette: **If You'd think that we agree to a ludicrous condition-

**Nannette: **We agree to your terms dearie, though I think that you're a little hasty in your conditions but we accept. Just remember,You have to spend the whole night from 8 pm to 6 am. leave before then and the wager is off.

**Stacy: **You're On!

[Hours later all six girls arrived at Hartwell manor,a dilapidated southern style mansion that has seen better days in the civil war, they all unpack their sleeping bags and other essentials as they entered the main hallway of the house]

**Molly:** This is the lamest excuse for an idea that I had ever taken part in. Whose dinky dork idea was this anyways?

**Elena: **Stacy's if I recall Chica, besides we all agreed to do this.

**Daphne:** To do what? Spend the night in a haunted house so we can the twevils off our backsides?

**Jenny:** If that what it takes to do that girlfriend, then yes!

**Stacy: **Besides this dump hasn't been lived in for decades [Opening the door with a creak,she and the girls went in carrying their bags with them.] Entre Vous ladies.

**Kieko:** Phew! If the dust doesn't get you then the stench certainly will. It's enough to stun a skunk if he lives in here.

**Jamie: **for once girlfriend we agree on something,so where do we bunk down for the night?

**Elena**:Preferably the bedrooms where it's aired out.

**Daphne:** I second the motion,besides this room smells of mothballs and ammonia down here.[holds nose] PW!

**Molly: **So who's the three who'll stay here tonight, and who'll be the four that will stay at my house?

**Stacy: **time to draw straws,girls [she pulls out 7 soda straws,then cuts three of them short] whoever draws the short straw will stay here and those who drew the long stays at molly's, got that?

**Molly: **got it!

**Elena: **_SI!_

**Jenny**:ditto!

**Daphne: **double ditto!

**Kieko: **Absolutely!

**Jamie: **Got It!

Stacy puts the straws into a plastic cup and passes it around to each girl, who picks only one straw from it until it goes to** Stacy** who knowingly pulls out the final short straw.

**Stacy: **Well, I got the short straw, who else has it besides me?

**Elena: **I got it.

**Jenny: **So do I

Molly: so that leaves us four at the overnight at my place,[she pours hot cocoa out of her thermos into seven cups] Anyone for cocoa before we leave?

**ALL: **AW YEAHH!

The girls drink hot chocolate together before leaving the house and before the three trudge upstairs to turn in for the night.

It's three hours later when the girls bolt upright at a noise from downstairs, a whispery moaning sound that says PRECURE! PREEECURRE!

**Jenny: **What was that?

**Elena: **Beats me, what ever that was sounded like it came from the direction of the kitchen.

**Stacy: **Then what are we waiting for, an invitation? The sooner we find out what that sound is, the sooner we can go back to sleep and win the bet.

Slipping on their socks and shoes, the girls padded downstairs towards the kitchen, as the got to the kitchen the sound grew louder and louder.

PREEECURREE! PREEECURRRE!

**Jenny: **Call me crazy but that sound's coming from the garden outside the manor.

**Elena:** You're not loco,_Chica_, I heard it too.

**Stacy: **You hear that it sounded like it was saying" Precure"

**Elena: **_SI!_ But why? the only ones in this house is-_us!?_

**Jenny: **_No Way! _Why would whoever in this house would call to us?

Just then they heard another sound, of a whip cracking and the stomping of bare feet with a gutteral voice saying" keep going you Ghouls, find our comrades,[Crack!]

Find those fairies![CRACK! CRACK!] and find those proto Precure- and destroy them![CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!] There must be no Precure here do you hear me![CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!] NO MORE PRECURE! NO MORE LEGENDARY WARRIORS!

**Jenny: **WHOA! Looks Like someone just broke in and it is on the warpath.

**Elena: [**shaking her head] You're kidding right? It's probably the wind.

**Stacy: **Wind my E-Y-E! I heard it too, and no wind ever sound like a whip cracking or feet stomping. Whatever it is is looking for us and it's no prank this time.

As the girls came closer and closer to the back way and open the door, there is a glowing nimbus at the gazebo on the east side . So they went there, and standing guard at each side of the gazebo are two statues, one of a Phoenix, the other is that of a dragon.

Voice: Come Pre-Cure You are needed!

**Jenny: ** is the voice talking to us- or am I dreaming?

Stacy Pinches her arm then Elena's

BOTH: _**OUCH!**_

**Stacy: **Does this answer your question girls?

**Elena:** Si! It looks like not dreaming to me.

**Stacy: **Mind telling us who are you and what are we doing here?

**Voice:** I am the Precure Guardian, protector of the powers of PreCure and Granter of the mantles for the Legendary Warriors.

**Jenny: **But why us? We're nothing special,just precure fan-girls right?

**Voice: **In that assumption, You are incorrect Jenny Ransom.

**Stacy: **WHOA! Wait a sec! You know all our names? Even the other four who aren't here right now?

**Guardian: **Yea Stacy Whitney, even the four who left you here, for the time has come for you to embrace your destinies as Pre Cure Warriors

Seven Precure henshin devices suddenly appears floating before the three girls along with seven pendants,three which floated upon thier necks as the devices floated into their hands bearing the symbols of :Pegasus,the Pheonix and the greek god Apollo.

**Guardian: **These are your guardian spirits for all seven of you, but I only see the three of you. Why is that so?

**Stacy: **Because only the three of us accepted the dare to come here and spend the night here. Quick question ma'am: are you sure that we're the chosen PreCure for this country?

**Jenny: **Yeah, last that I heard, there was a PreCure Team in the western US called Bomber Girls PreCure*.

**Guardian: **The PreCure that are created by the Earth diety Blue are not the true Precure Guardians of America,Only You understand and embody the true spirit of America and upon you all rests the fate of America and the earth. You are the ones to save it.

**Elena: **Upon us all? Gracias for not Pressuring us Senora guardian.

**Stacy: **Don't mind her ma'am. We gladly accept the powers and mantles of precure warriors.

a resounding crassh almost interrupted the conversation, prompting the Guardian to a swift course of action and with a burst of energy empowers the girls with the talismans which now appears as tattoo sigils on thier hands.

**Guardian: **_Quickly! There is no time,they are almost here,transform quickly by saying these words," PRECURE CELESTIAL HENSHIN!" Then say the names of your Guardian symbols. Hurry!_

**Jenny: **But-

**Stacy: **You heard the lady! We have to transform right now! [She lifts her right hand in a circle clockwise then traces the pattern of the star Pegasus]

_PRETTY CURE CELESTIAL HENSHIN! PEGASUS! _

**Jenny: [**Tracing the pattern of Constellation of Apollo] _PRETTY CURE CELESTIAL HENSHIN! APOLLO!_

**Elena: **[Tracing the Pattern of the Phoenix Constellation] _PRETTY CURE CELESTIAL HENSHIN! PHOENIX!_

In a Flash of Glowing Starlight they are transformed. Their nightclothes dissolved and reformed into precure outfits,hair elongated to fantasy hairstyles the sigils become hairclips and fanny-packs emblazoned with a stylized heart shaped "P" with a red,white,and blue star inside it. When the transformation is complete, all three girls had become different versions of themselves.

Stacy has a bodysuit that has heart shaped sleeves resembling CURE HEART with a skirt that resembles that of Cure Rouge and boots that resembled CURE BLOSSOM, her blond hair has become silvery Platinum with a foot long Pony tail, clasped together with a tiara in the shape of Pegasus and thigh length hair reaching nearly down to her ankles.

Elena's costume has a mix of Cure Melody's bodysuit with Cure White's belt and skirt but the colors are orange and red with Phoenix feathers in the back. She now wears thigh high boots that resembles that of Cure Lovely that are emblazoned with a Phoenix in a star design. Her hair is now a blazing orange and she wears a hairclip tiara in the form of the Phoenix that plaited her hair into twin pigtails[ala Shiny Luminous].

Jenny's Precure uniform is a mix Cure diamond's bodysuit with Cure Sunshine's skirt and high heeled boots with a flag colored belt around her waist. It's Yellow and red with a blue star on the ankle of her boots. Her hair is a shocking hot pink with a plaited braid in the back of her thigh length hair with a blazing firecracker with four phoenix feathers emerging from her tiara. All three wear small capes that has the american flag on their backs and striped belts with a star on their waists.

**Pegasus: The stellar brave of the Cosmos![**Spins around on heels and poses in a horse stance] _**Cure Pegasus!**_

_**Apollo: **_**the shining brave of the hearts of** **men**![_Spins on heels and poses in an archer's stance] **Cure Apollo!**_

**Phoenix: The mighty Fires of rebirth and hope![ **Spins on heels and poses in crane stance] _**Cure Phoenix!**_

**All: Protectors of the Free and guardians of the Brave! **{ spins and poses amid exploding fireworks] _**Pretty Cure U S A!**_

_**voice:** _Well it's about time you guys transformed! I was feeling like part of the scenery.

the girls turned around startled at who spoke to them but could not find anyone but the guardian and the two statues.

**voice: **Well!? Don't just stand there gaping, touch my nose. or better yet touch us both!

They touched the noses of both the statues and at once they both broke apart as if something is hatching from them. From the remains of the statues came two SD versions of the statues, a baby Phoenix and a baby dragon, both stretching their limbs as if awakening for the first time.

**Cumulus: **About time you guys came around, I was really heated in there if you hadn't hatched us out!

**Celeste : [Smacking him with her tail feathers]** Coomy, be wise! They've just awakened as Precure and they don't need the sarcasm coming from you.

Before the dragon came snap out a venomous reply to the phoenix, Cure Phoenix comes between them and interrupts their argument...

**Phoenix: **_Com premiso, _as much as we'd like to hear more of this drama, it'd be most _Muy Rapido_ if you could give us information about our powers right now.

**Apollo: **And could you do in a RD version, those things are getting closer.

**Celeste: **Oh My how silly of us! Well to make it brief, your Precure bodies are Stronger and faster than your Human bodies so you'll be able to take down those Ghouls in no time flat.

**Pegasus: OK. **That covers a lot in a few secs more or less.

**Cumulus: **Those monsters are called _GHOULS,_ and they feed on negative emotions such as fear and sadness, if you go in there with anger,they'll feed on you as well.

but they won't feed on your emotions in your precure form.

**Celeste: **One more thing, they're metamorphs.

**Phoenix: **_Que? _Metamorphs?

**Cumulus:** that means that they change form into whatever fearsome form they gained from probing your minds and emotions looking for what you're afraid of.

**Apollo:** Ohh that makes sense, a _whole_ lot of sense! So what's our defense against them?

Before either of the fairies can answer, a crash resounded behind them as the back door fell before group of hideous goblinlike creatures marched right to the backyard sniffing and looking for their lost comrades.

**Apollo: **EWWWW! Talk about Butt Ugly to the max!

**Pegasus: **Looks like we'll have to learn our attacks on the fly so to speak if we're to keep these creeps from getting to the guardian.

**Phoenix: **Then what are we waiting for Chicas? Let's take 'em down!

**Apollo: **For once Cure Phoenix, we agree on something!

**Pegasus: **Hurry! block their view of the gazebo before they spot her! Let's Move it TEAM!

As the girls sped towards the backdoor and the patio to cut the creatures off, one of them senses the three Precures coming towards them.

**Ghoul:**_Master! Three precure coming towards us! I sense the power of goodness brimming from them!_

**Ghoul Commander: **_Immpossible! the master assures us that no Precure is here in this country ! If that is so then that would mean that-_

**Pegasus: **_That new precure are already born! [Striking a pose the three confront the Ghouls]_ You creeps want us, well we're here!

**Ghoul Commander: **So the PreCure has revealed themselves at last! Now all I need to do is find the four other destined Precure after I destroy all three of you!

[Shouts to his ghoul troops] ATTACK!

**Phoenix: **Real Class act this one. [whirls hands in a circle until a bright fireball appears in her hands] _**PRETTY CURE PHOENIX FIREBALL STRIKE!**_ [she then throws the ball at the leader and it hits him dead center in the chest, sending him flying out of the backyard] _Caramba!_ did I do that? Seriously!?

**Apollo: **Cool attack girlfriend! Now it's my turn to do some damage. [Twirls around while raising her hand above her in a triangular pattern] _**PRETTY CURE APOLLO SOLAR** **LANCE ATTACK!**[A shining lance seemingly made of sunlight forms in her hand as she goes into a battle stance] _Touche`!

[she slashes through two ghouls and drives her lance into another and others behind him as the lance expands to stab each ghoul behind the one that is skewered in front of them.] Matched a full flush of sixteen ghouls at once! Beat that Pegasus!

**Pegasus: **I intend to with a little something I've learned from **Saint Seiya**!

[ She then traces the pattern of the star constellation Pegasus once,twice , and finally three times as she spins around and faces the leader and his ghoul legion] **_PRETTY CURE! PEGASUS METEOR STRIKE X3!_**_ [_She aims her glowing fist at them as she unleashes a steady stream of energy fists striking at them at the speed of light hitting nearly a million times destroying most of the ghouls while send the rest and the leader through the mansion's brick wall] Just matched your 16 and raise you one ghoul leader through the wall!

**Apollo: **You know the saying about counting your chickens before they hatch? [Points to the Ghouls getting up] It's about to haunt us now!

[Even as she speaks, the ghouls rising began to shimmer into a new form that is familiar to the girls,way too familiar.]

**Phoenix : **Alien drones and a Queen!? [rolls her eyes upwards] How lame-o is that chicas?

**Pegasus: **Apparently they must have scanned our minds to the Alien movie marathon in our slumber party last week.

**Ghoul Leader: [**hissing as Alien Queen] SSso you do recognize the formsss we take? Then it is-ss-s Fortunate that we've scanned your brains while we fought.

It proves that even the precure warriors have fears-s-s-s-. ATTACK!

As formidable as the alien forms are, they're no match for the joint teamwork of the Precure, who dispatched them with rapid fire precision. with each blow or blast,a ghoul explodes into dust which blows into nothingness.

**Ghoul Leader: [reverting to normal GHOUL From]**: HOW!? These forms were supposed to be invincible! You were supposed to be defeated by our Superior powers!

**Pegasus: [Tossing her hair while rolling her eyes]: **_Please and a half doofus!_ We've seen all the Alien Movies so many times in that marathon that we all fell asleep.

Those Movies enabled us to remember how to beat them the next time they pop up here. You've just gave us practice with your ghouls.

Suddenly a familiar voice cried out: Whoa! What's going on here?

_While another cried out:_ Yeah did a hurricane blew through that house and we missed it?

**Pegasus[sweat dropping as she looks in the direction of the voices] :**_Double Snap! _We forgot that Molly's house is two blocks across from this house.

**Apollo: **We better wrap this up before they come here!

**Phoenix: **And we better do it_ mucho mas rapido! I_ can hear the firetrucks coming this way.

**Celeste: **Then it's time for the Celestial Cannon!

**Phoenix : **Just how do we execute this attack?

**Cumulus: **Just link hands and aim them towards your target and shout " Pretty Cure Celestial Cannon Fire!"

So the girls linked hands in a triangle and aimed the peak at the ghouls. As a bright glow emanated from thier feet to their hands they shouted the words as they were instructed-

**ALL: PRETTY CURE! CELESTIAL CANNON FIRE!**

And a blinding blast of blue energy exploded from their hands and hit the ghouls in the center turning them into ashes and dust before the Precures' eyes. Leaving no trace of them in the street or anywhere in the yard.

while the firetrucks arrived the girls got back to the yard and magically erased all traces of the ghouls and the mess they made. They've almost completed their repairs when they heard frantic knocking at the manor door-

**Pegasus : any idea on what to do now ?**

**Apollo: No**

**Phoenix: **La sienta Chica but we better think of something rapido before they come in.

_**To be continued!**_

_**[end theme Minna Atsumare! Kyoryuger! } **_

_**Be here for Chapter 2, til then Abbayo minna chan!**_


End file.
